


Fresh Air

by RocketRabbits



Series: Shaking at Your Touch-verse [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rated for cursing, i feel like michael has a hidden respect or most animals, in that they roughouse and then they get excited about a bug, its a tonne of dialogue, its like, they kiss each other, uhhh michael kisses a worm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: Michael kisses a worm. I just want them to be happy.





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Im not particularly proud of this but they laugh a lot so it's okay.
> 
> This takes place after Shaking At Your Touch, but can be read without it. There's one reference to the other fic.

**"What actually got us out of the house?" Jeremy asks, folding his legs under him on the slightly damp pavement. "I need to write it down so Dad can never use it against me."**

**Michael flops dramatically over into Jeremy's lap, sighing. "It's you. You always take us outside. Why do you do this? We're already outside so much, dude. It's ridiculous."**

**"When are we ever outside." It's a flat rhetorical question. Jeremy fiddles with the strings on Michael's hoodie -  the red one, again, now that spring had set and they could live without their winter coats - "I think the last time we were outside was, like,the end of November when you kissed me in your car."**

**"Which was, again, your idea," Michael continues indignantly, "So that's twice now. Also, we are outside all the time. We go to school-"**

**"That doesn't count, come on,"**

**"And we go to the mall and GameStop and we are outside, just, so much. And you want us to keep going outside. Right after it's rained."**

**"Helps the world feel new?" Jeremy tries sheepishly. Michael rolls his eyes and reaches up to tuck some of Jeremy's lengthening hair back behind his ears.**

**"C'mon, you're finding excuses to spite me."**

**"You're attacking me, man!"**

**"Oh, attacking?" Michael smirks, moving his hands from Jeremy's hair and his own stomach, respectively, bringing them both around Jeremy's shoulders in an awkward kind of hug amd jerking him down. "No," Michael growls, "this is attacking." only now that he's pulled Jeremy down there's nowhere for them both to go, Michael still heavy in Jeremy's lap, so he settles for noogies instead of any of the action-movie shit he had considered.**

**"Ah!" Jeremy squeaks, scrambling to push Michael away. "Stop! Stop!" He's... Jesus, giggling, and it's kind of nice. He scrambles against Michael, slamming the heel of his hand into Michael's thigh until the other jerks away.**

**"Christ," Michael laughs a little breathlessly. "I win."**

**"What? Bullshit. Fuck you. You pulled away, I win."**

**"I didn't hit you!"**

**"No," Jeremy agrees, moving to cup Michael's elbows, supporting arms still wrapped more loosely across his shoulders. "You ground your fucking knuckles into my scalp, though."**

**"I told you you would get noogies. You cheated."**

**"Fine, fine," Jeremy laughs, "I cheated, you big baby."**

**"I think you should kiss me," Michael says, drawing out the 'I'. "To make up for it."**

**"Wait a second, that's why you're being like this? For kisses?" Jeremy's neck is starting to hurt from hunching over the way he is, and he figures Michael's arms are tired, so he kind of half-pokes his knees into Michael's back to shoo him off. He gets the message.**

**"You don't have to find excuses for me to kiss you, you nerd." Jeremy's breath kind of catches in his throat when he realises they're in the driveway, his driveway, and his dad could probably see them through the window, and all the neighbors definitely could; and he's not concerned about being harrassed, really, but also he feels pretty weird about kissing anyone where someone could see. He leans to the side anyway, hoping he doesn't lean too far and fall over when his hand shoots out of his lap to clutch at Michael's knee.**

**"Worked, didn't it?" Michael catches Jeremy halfway leaned in, pressing their lips together, pulling back just enough to press the same gentle kisses to his nose and cheeks.**

**"After all that whining that's all you wanted?"**

**Michael rolls his eyes, mock-offended. "No, Jeremy, I'm gonna make out with you right here. In your driveway. Come on, I've got an ounce of class."**

**"I dunno," Jeremy says despite his own anxieties, "fresh air would be a change."**

**"Yeah? Fine. Then we'll make out in your backyard sometime. Oh my God,"  Michael leans further away to look at spot just behind Jeremy. "Look how fucking huge that worm is."**

**Jeremy turns, craning his already sore neck, to see an admittedly rather large worm inching its way across the driveway. "Look at him go, damn. Go on little buddy."**

**"Did you just call the worm buddy?"**

**"Did you just call attention to this worm?"**

**"Damn," Michael whispers, and Jeremy isn't sure he heard him speak at all. "Little dude's sure going fast though."**

**They both watch it for a few seconds,inching ever so steadily towards the other end of the driveway. "This worm is my new friend," Michael says decisively.**

**"You're always welcome to come hang out with, like, real people I know, you know that right?"**

**"Yeah, okay, but this worm is my friend. Don't invalidate our relationship."**

**"I think we are definitely not outside enough. We have to leave the house more." Michael doesn't answer, instead scrambling up to crouch next to the worm not two feet away. He takes the thing gingerly between his fingers, frowning slightly at its slime. The worm wiggles frantically.**

 

**"Don't hurt him," Jeremy warns.**

 

**"I'm not. Worms are cool little suckers. I just want a picture with him."**

 

**"You're so weird."**

 

**"Just take my phone, yeah?" Jeremy does, unlocking it and fiddling with the camera app while Michael continues. "Why are we gendering this bug? That seems really weird."**

 

**"Can you sex worms?"**

 

**"I said they were cool. I don't, like, study the things. You ready?"**

 

**Jeremy holds the phone up. "Yeah. Three. Two. One."**

 

**If he thought about it, Jeremy could have predicted this outcome. He could see the idea cross Michael's face and the exact moment he decided it would be worth going through. It wasn't likely Jeremy would ever think about it, though, so it still came as a complete surprise when Michael held the thing closer to his face and kissed it.**

 

**"What kind of diseases do worms carry?" He asks instead.**

 

**"Don't make me paranoid n** **ow, man, what the fuck." Michael looks at the worm for just a second longer, declares its name to be Morgan, and sets it in the grass on the other side of the driveway.**

 

**"That was pretty adorable, not gonna lie."**

 

**"Worms are** **underdogs," Michael shrugs. "Gotta stick together. I was watching this documentary last week about these guys trying to find some sort of super worm? And I don't remember a lot of it, because I was honestly pretty baked, but I left with a new appreciation."**

 

**"For worms."**

 

**"For worms, yes."**

 

**Jeremy snorts. "I t** **hink typically that's meant to inspire scientific research."**

 

**"Okay, but I'm not a scientist. Just a decent kisser."**

 

**"Don't get ahead of yourself."**

 

**"Wow, rude?"**

 

**Jeremy cringes. That was supposed to have been a joke but. Wow, yeah, that was pretty awful. "I'm sorry. That was out of line. You're a pretty good kisser."**

 

**Michael grins. "Oh, yeah? Because you're awful."**

 

**"Actually? Fuck you."**

 

**"Come over here and prove me wrong."**

 

**Jeremy sighs this weird mix of exasperation and fondness and leans forward for the same gentle kisses Michael'd given him before. "Jesus Christ," he mutters, "You just kissed a worm."**

**Michael laughs hard enough to actaully warrant pulling slightly away. "Now you indirectly kissed that worm. I hope it feels all this love."**

**"You're such a dork," Jeremy answers, leaning in to kiss him again.**

**Author's Note:**

> The documentary Michael is referringo is real. Apparently there are quite a few documentaris about worms, but this particular one is called Worm Hunter.


End file.
